La oportunidad
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Sera motivo suficiente para ser vengado? leanlo por favor y dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Este nuevo fic lo escribo gracias a un Fic que me animo ha hacerlo, aunque ya lo habia tenido en mente… En este fic de nuevo se las hago pasar negras a Leo (pobrecito ya lo traigo en jaque jeje), espero que les guste, en el me apoyo, justamete en la escena de la película del 2007 donde Leo y Rapha pelean arriba de un tejado de un edificio y bajo la lluvia.

Solo que en este Fic no intervienen ni Max, ni sus hermanos de piedra y mucho menos el clan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leonardo no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían… El vengador no era otro más que su hermano Raphael.

-¿Rapha? –dijo bastante sacado de onda –Yo… -intento decir algo, pero rápale bastante molesto lo avento hacia uno de los tubos que estaban ahí.

Leo quizas queria disculparse, pero Raphael en esos momentos no escucharia razones.

-¡Que presumido eres! ¿Lo sabias? –No habia duda estaba herido en su orgullo, sabia que su hermano tenia razon en haberle señalado sus puntos debiles y errores hace un momento, pero su carácter tan rebelde no le haria verlo así, le haria verlo como unaa molestia, como si Leo tampoco quisiera que el fuera el lider del grupo, o que al menos buscara su independencia.

A Leo las palabras de su hermano le dolieron en lo mas profundo de su ser, y mientras lo seguia escuchando "que no lo querian, que nunca hubiera regresado, que no les hacia falta… Su corazon se iba llenando de pesar…

-¿Por qué me odias por eso? –le pregunto -¡Me fui a entrenar para ser mejor lider, para poder protegerlos a ustedes!

-¿Y quien te dijo que necesitamos un lider? ¡ESTAMOS MEJOR ASI!.

Y después de eso vino una batalla entre ambos como es bien sabida fue ganada por Raphael, quien finalmente no se animo ha hacerle un daño serio a quien era su hermano y Leo supo interpretar la ultima mirada que le dedico como confusion, de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

Rapha estaba a punto de irse y Leo se puso de pie sobandose un poco el brazo izquierdo ¿o es el derecho?.

-Abril me pidio que volviera, que viniera a verlos a ustedes –le dijo sin màs

-No tenias que volver –Rapha le dijo –No le hubieras hecho caso… Todo estaba bien… Ya habias obtenido tu independencia.

-Mi deseo no era no volver a mi casa con mi familia Rapha…pero…sucedió algo que.

-Que fue lo que sucedió Leo, si es importante dilo… si no mejor marchate.

-Tuve un permiso especial para poder quedarme con ustedes por un tiempo…

Rapha les he fallado, perdoname… Yo… yo no soy un buen lider… Sucedió mientras estaba en America del sur, durante un tiempo en la selva me dedique a proteger a sus habitantes…

-Siempre te ha gustado proteger a los debiles –le dijo su hermano.

-Si, los protegia de un grupo de militares realmente repugnantes que les quitaba todo lo que ellos tenian, y ya no para vivir, sino para sobrevivir y yo como podia les regresaba sus pertenencias.. Incluso llegaron a llamarme el fantasma de la selva. Durante un tiempo lo estuve ayudando, hasta que los otros me emboscaron y me capturaron…

Me llevaron anrte su lider un tipo parecido al basurero, solo que este si podía caminar.. aunque no negare que este tambien era bastante asqueroso…

Aquella primera vez -Leo camino detrás de su hermano quein aun estaba de espaldas –Ese hombre me sento sobre sus piernas y me quito la capucha que tenia puesta –Me dijo que era muy bello a pesar de no ser humano y…me beso, a la fuerza, epro lo hizo, al princuipio me negue, pero me lastimo la mandibula inferior al aprtarmela y asi lograr meter su lengua en mi boca.

Senti mucho asco, no queria que mi primer beso fuera así.. estaba aterrado, no podía moverme, incluso el comenzó a pasear su manos por todo mi cuerpo, intente alejarlo, pero el me aventó contra el suelo y luego me acostó boca arriba y me puso los brazos a un lado de mi cabeza, su fuerza era descomunal, supo que el era el jefe de aquel ejercito en ese instante.

Intente safarme pero finalmente… -Leo calló tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, peor tuvo que armarse de seguir.. me hizo lo que durante mucho tiempo después me seguiria haciendo el y sus soldados y que decir de sus amistades…

Dio un suspiro y las lagrimas le comenzaron a recorrer el rostro y paso su lengua sobre sus labios resecos.

He tenido –continuo hablando –Un permiso muy especial como ya te dije para vernir a verlos y me lo dieron desde que supe que Abril habia ido a buscarme…El tiempo ya se me esta terminando… por favor Rapha voltea a verme aunque sea una sola vez.

-¿Para que? –le dijo este en torno cortante.

-Solo hazlo por favor…no quiero irme de aquí si aun me odias, no quiero llevarme ese sentimientos de culpa. Aparte esto no se los podía contar a Mike y mucho menos a Donnie… Rapha por favor, te lo suplico por lo que mas quieras, ya no podre volver después de esto.

Raphael hizo un gesto de fastidio comenzó a girarse hacia él

-Mas te vale que sea algo bueno Leo… -se giró completamente y al verlo abrio la boca en un rictus de horror y retrocedio hasta darse con la barda del edificio en el caparazón.

Su hermano estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, con golpes, con cortadas y rasguños en todo el cuerpo. Incluso tenia cortadas profunas. Sus piernas entre ellas escurrian sangre. Tambien sestaba llorando

-Le…Leo … ¡Que demonios es lo que te ha ocurrido! –se acertcó a él dando grandes zancadas y lo abrazo…

-Durante todo ese tiempoq eu estuve cautivo me violaron y me golpearon cuantas veces quiesieron y finalmente mi cuerpo no resistio tanto tormento y sufrimiento.. Me golpeaban con lo que tuvieran a su alcance, no importaba que fuera y me ultrajaban como deseaban… Peor no era ese el hecho el que me dolia, sino que ya jams volveria a verlos, cuando supe que habia muerto… asi que suplique en el otro mundo que al menos me dejaran verlos de nuevo aunque fuera por solo unos instantes…

Mientras Leonardo platicaba con su hermano de lo sucedido el sensei estaba en su recamara y estaba en posición de meditacion y prendio una vela y cerro los ojos al parecer estaba orando por alguien.

Mike estaba jugando video juegos y Donnie platicaba con Abril y Casey.

Ellos 4 estaban ajenos a lo que ocurría en esos momentos

En el edificio Rápale no pudo mas y estrecho asu hermano aun mas contra su cuerpo.

-¡Perdoname por favor Leo!

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, los vi de nuevo y soy feliz.. tengo un favor que pedirte…Nunca me ha gustado mentir si crees que no puedas decirle al verdad a Donnie y Mike ¿podrías decirles que me fui de vacaciones de nuevo?

-Creo que sera lo mejor por ahora –dijo la tortuga de rojo.

-Ya esta amaneciendo –Leo se giro a ver hacia el cielo –Dentro de poco me ire –ante eso Rapha lo abrazó más y el rió un poco.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo para que te quedaras, ojala y me hubiera enterado a tiempo de lo que esos malditos te habían estado haciendo.

-No es tu culpa Rapha –y ahora mientras hablaba comenzó a desaparecerse.

-¡Leo! _dijo rapha al notar que su hermano ya se estaba llendo de este mundo.

-Diles a los demas que los quiero, por favor -Rapha ya no dijo nada y Leo se recargo un poco sobre su pecho y sonriendo por ultima vez, desaparecio por completo, convirtiendose en un polvo fino de estrellas que subio hasta el cielo entre las manos de Raphael.

-No…¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas la tortuga de los sais y golpeo el suelo con sus puños…-Leo… ¡Juro que te vengare!... les hare pagar a eso malditos cada una de las lagrimas que derramaste – y sin pensar en mas dejo a su llanto salir libremente.

Y en el mismo instante en el que Leo regresaba al otro mundo, la vela que tenia prendida el maestro Splinter se apago.

-Descansa en paz, hijo mío –dijo sin mas y con el alma quebrandose a pedazos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Fin?**

Lo dejo hasta ahí o quieren una dulce venganza por parte de Rapha y los demas?


	2. Chapter 2

Bien ahora continuaré esta historia jejeje, perdonen las tardanzas jajaja, y en breve espero continuar los demás fics de las otras series u libros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raphael conlagrimas en los ojos vio como entre sus dedos que aquella especie de polvo en la que su hermano se había convertido se elevaba al cielo.

-Perdoname por favor Leo, sólo fui un maldito contigo, tu volviste por que querías vernos de nuevo, por que rogaste por aquella pequeña oportunidad en el más allá y sin embargo yo te reproche tu ausencia, te dije que ojala nunca hubieras vuelto sin saber en realidad lo que unos malditos te habían hecho pasar.. que tu corazón seguía tan puro y noble como siempre, que seguíamos siendo lo mas importante para ti.. que note habías ido por ser un mejor líder por ti, si no para nosotros –Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- .te echare mucho de menos querido hermano, por favor dame la fuerza necesaria para poder seguir adelante y apoyar principalmente al sensei, Mike y Donnie quienes lamentaran tu partida, cuando se enteren.

Sin decir mas dentro de su corazón, se puso de pie, tenia que regresar a su hogar, ya habían transcurrido varias horas y su padre podría estar preocupado.

Camino, y salto a tra vez de los tejados, procurando que nadie lo viera sin poder borra de su mente la ultima imagen de su hermanos, que realmente era terrible y escalofriante. El había sufrido demasiado.

Llego a su hogar, Abril y Casey ya se habían ido, Mike dormía en el suelo, Donateelo dormitaba sobre su mesa de trabajo y Mike en el suelo cerca de su video juego, la tortua de rojo saco de un armario unas cobijas y cubrió a sus hermanos.

-"Que duro será para ellos cuando se enteren".

Luego se puso en busca de su padre, a quien no encontró en su habitación, asi que recorrió la casa y para su sorpresa lo encontró en la habitación que había sido de Leonardo y para aumentar su asombro su maestro estaba bastido con uan especie de kimono negro y ponia sobre la cama de su hermano una rosa blanca con un una tira de papel con un Kanji japonés. Sin duda alguna el ya sabía todo.

Splinter acomodo la rosa con cuidado en la cama y Raphael observó que tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Así que tu hermano se ha despedido de ti –le dijo la vieja rata sin voltear a verlo.

-Sí –le respondió a media voz -¿quien le dijo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo se entero que…

-Tu hermano con solo verlo a los ojos me comunicó todo, pero me alegro e que fuera a ti el que te dijera todo, se que tu lo puedes soportar más que tus otros hermanos –Splinter iba a agregar algo más, pero vio que en los ojos de su tortuguita temperamental el dolor se lo estaba comiendo.

El sensei no dijo nada y cerro por dentro la puerta de la habitación, quería dejar a su hijo llorar todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía dejar que los otros se enteraran aun de lo que había pasado.

-Ven hijo mío –le dijo y sin mas Rapahel se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar, Splinter no decía nada y le acariciaba la cabeza, después de todo aún era un niño.

-Quiero verlo, quiero volver a verlo, estar con él –le dijo.

-Lo sé mi niño, yo también quisiera tenerlo aquí, verlo sentado frente a mi, platicar con él –en ese momento Raphael sintió que unas gotas caían sobre su cabeza y supo que su padre también estaba llorando debí de haberle dicho aquella vez que me había decepcionado.

-Eso fue culpa mía padre. Leo intento detenerme, pero lo rete y todo lo malo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa. Fui un maldito al haberme quedado callado.

-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? –le preguntó de repente.

-si –le dijo y ambos bajaron a la cocina, Splinter cerró la habitación e su hijo mayor.

Sus otros dos hijos seguían dormidos y pasaron con cuidado para no despertarlos, El sensei en la cocina calentó un poco de chocolate para su hijo.

Raphael se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y bebió su taza con mucho cuidado, El chocolate había hecho espuma y realmente estaba delicioso, luego su padre le pasó un pedazo de pan.

-Sensei, Leo me dijo antes de partir, que le dijéramos a Mike y Donie que el se había ido de viaje, por si no podíamos decirles en un principio lo que había pasado con él.

-Yo me encargaré de ello, no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Se que les dolerá demasiado hijo mío, en especial a MichaelAngelo, pero esto es algo que no se les puede ocultar, aparte necesitare, que para hoy cites a todos nuestros amigos y les demos la noticia.

Raphael giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-De acuerdo –respondió -¿pondra un altar o algo?

-Después de que todos se enteren seria lo justo, aparte más que nada nosotros que somos su familia tenemos que pedir por su descanso eterno.

-Y vengarlo –respondio la tortuga de rojo –Yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin haber hecho nada por él y en estos momentos me iré a entrenar lo suficiente y los demás días que siguen para ir en busca de aquellos que lo dañaron.

-las dos siguientes horas entreno y decido toarse un pequeño descanso antes de continuar y mientras estaba sentado en e sillón, lalmo a todos los amigos de la familia, como su maestro le había pedido. Sus hermanos ya estaban despiertos y Donnie como siempre en la computadora y Mike comiendo en la cocina.

-¿Y Leo? –preguntó Mike de repente a su hermano de rojo.

-Cierto -Donatello también se giró a verlo –ayer salió a buscarte.

-El sensei al rato les dice todo-fue lo únicó que es respondió,

-Bueno -Mike se sento a comer un poco de helado sobre el sillón de la sala mientras veía una película. –solo espero que no se hay ido de nuevo, yo lo necesito aquí.

Ante aquellas palabras, Rapha sintió un nudo en la garganta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las 7 de la noche (ni Donnie y Mike vierona su padre si no hasta esa hora) ya estaban todos sus amigos ahí y las tortuguitas menores no sabían por que habían tantas visitas.

Raphael les pidió que se sentaran donde quisieran y solo se vían los unos a los otros sin entender nada.

Splinter apareció momentos después y traia consigo una especie de veladora, que hizo preguntarse a los que no sabían nada, que era lo que había pasado.

-Gracias por venir –dijo la vieja rata al verlos a todos.

-No tiene por que agradecer, pero aun no entendemos el porque nos ha mandado llamar.

-La noticia que tengo que darles es realmente dolorosa, tanto que creo que yo al enterarme me ha arrancado el alma.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? –pregunto Abril.

-Lo peor que le puede pasar a un padre Srita O neil… -Dio un suspiro antes de continuar y se remojo un poco los labios y rapha estaba sentado con los pies cruzados a un lado de él y tenia la cabeza baja, no quería mirar las expresiones de los demás cuando se enteraran, incluso apretaba sus dientes y tobillos con fuerza.

-Y que cosa es –quizó saber Leatherhead.

-Es para mi sumamente doloroso comunicarles la noticia del fallecimiento de mi hijo… Leonardo.

Ante tales palabras todos se quedaron en Shock y como si una cubetada de agua helada les hubiese mojado las espaldas.

-Disculpe… creo que no oí bien –dijo Casey –esto e suna broma verdad.

-Yo nunca bromearía con algo tan serío.

Los demás se voltearon a ver a Raphael y vieron que el estab llorando, en silencio, pero lo estaba.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –grito Mike de repente -¡MI HERMANITO NO ESTA MUERTO, NO PUEDE ESTARLO!.

-Se que esto es muy doloroso hijo mío.

-Tiene que estar escondido por aquí tiene que estarlo –Mike comenzó a correr por toda la casa en busca de su hermano y torpemente.

-¡Que maldita sea le hiciste a Leo, Raphael! –en cambio Donatello se acercó furioso a su otro hermano y antes de que le atacara Splinter le tomó la mano.

-Tu hermano no le hizo absolutamente nada a Leonardo, a decir verdad vuestro hermano ya estaba muerto cuando llego aquí, lo que nosotros tuvimos por estos días fue solamente su espíritu, que venía despedirse de nosotros.

-No puede ser posible entonces tal vez cuando yo lo encontré –dijo Abril…

-Si Srita Oneil,mi hijo ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

-Simplemente es algo difícil e creer y aceptar, Leo era un niño apenas ¿qué le pudo haber pasado?.

-¡Leo! –Se fijaron en Mike quien ahora buscaba a su hermano dentro del armario.

-Yo lo sé, ´pero es muy duro el decirlo –dijo Rapha de rerente y todos se giraron a verlo como esperando que dijera todo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Podra ser el odio que sentiran los 3 hermanos suficiente para vengar as u hermano?


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy: Me alegra que esta historia te este gustando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Rapha dinos por que –le pidiò Casey y Abril fue por Mike a quien venìa abrazando para consolarlo.

-Mi hermanito no pudo haber muerto no pudo –decia la tortuguita menor.

-Por si solo no –dio Rapha -… A Leo lo asesinaron.

-Pero tienes que decirnos que pasò –ahora hablo centinela de plata.

Rapha dio un suspirò y vio a su padre quien ahora abrazaba a sus otros dos hermanos, tratando de consolarlos.

Mike girò un poco la cabeza y vio que rapha lo observaba.

-Dilo Rapha –le dijo e repente –Di que fue lo que le hicieron a Leo, tengo que enterarme como fue que me lo han quitado, para saber que tan grande debe ser mi venganza y mi odio frente a ese o esos sujetos.

Rapha asintio y tambien vio a su padre y porla mirada que este le dedicaba, se entero que su maestro sabia que su hermano ya no estaba màs ahì, pero no sabìa los motivos de su muerte.

Durante los minutos que siguieron rapha les relató todo lo que Leo le habìa dicho la noche anterior, antes de partir y al finalizar en sus familiares y amigos se veìa en sus rostros que estaban en Shock y horrorizados.

¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE SU….! –dijo Casey de repente -¡IRE A ROMPERLES LA … A PARTIRLES TODA SU…!

-No puede ser posible, Leo era un niño ¿Cómo fueron capaces e hacerle eso? –Abrir se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Sensei ¿e encuentra bien? –al oir a Donatello, Raphael de repente desviò al mirada a su padre y vio que este tenìa problemas para respirar y se agarraba la el kimono con fuerza dodne justamente tenìa el corazon. La noticia de saber como habìa muerto su niño, lo estaban haciendo ponerse mal.

-Padre –dijo la tortuga de rojo.

-Ayudame a llevarlo a la habitación Rapha –le pidiò la tortuga de morado -. Necesitamos que se tranquilice.

Raphael asintiò y seprando suavemente a Mike del sensei, ayudo a su maestro a llegar hasta su habitación y lo recosto en la cama.

-Tranquilo maestro, todo està bien –dijo donnie.

-Mi niño, mi niño –decìa él.

-Hay que ser fuertes, Leo necesita de usted tambien, para vengarlo –le dijo Rapha ahora.

-Mi niño, me necesitaba, sin embargo lo deje sòlo… deje que lo torturara… que lo mataran

-Nada es su culpa maestro –le dijo Donnie de nuevo y Mike sentandose a su lado lo abrazò.

Los demas esperaban en la sala.

-Como pudieron cometer un acto tan aberrante con un niño –dijo el sr Mortu (si hasta los Utroms estaban ahì).

-Y màs que nada Ra`phael no se quedara sin hacer nada, sobre todo ya que fue el quien recibiò la noticia de su propio hermano y pudo ver como esos malditos lo dejaron.

-Pero trambien hay que entrenar nosotros, Leo tien que ser vengado y justamente –Casey se golpeo la palma e la mano on el puño de la otra.

-Por el mometo serà mejor dejarlos solos, que asimilen lo que esta pasando –dijo el Daimyo.

-Cierto –dio abril.

Después de esas palabras todos se fuerona despedir d Splinter y de sus hijos, a quines abrazaron y dieron palabras de animo y de apoyo y les pidieron que cuadno estuvieran listos para partir les avisaran.

-Leonardo fue un uen niño y sin duda alguna es merecedor del cielo, cuando llegue a mi tierra pedire por el y su eterno descanso, trata de conservarte tranquilo amigo mìo –el Daimyo abrazo a Splinter y se retiro.

La vieja rata permanecio el resto de ese dìa en su cama, siendo vigilado por sus hijos, pero por Donatello principalmente.

No podìa concebir la iea de que hubiera algo peor que la muerte de su muy amado maestro Yoshio, pero asì era, el dolor ahora era mas grande, frente a la perdida de su hijo.

-Todo estarà bien, tenemos que ser fuertes Sensei, sè que a Leo donde quiera que se encuentre no le gusta nada el vernos asì.

-Aaprte creo que el esta en nuestro corazòn, quiere que seamos felices, que sigamos aelante –ante als palabras de MichaelAngelo el sensei s epuso de pe y lo observò, tenìa razon, Leo no moriria sino hasta que fuera olvidado

Y aparte Splinter al observar a su niño menor, supo por su mirada que intentaba sobreponerse, aunque le iba a ser muy difícil.

-Tienen razòn hijos mìos, su hermano ya no esta fisicamente con nosotros, peo mental y espiritualmente en nuestros corazones sì… Vengan les darè otro poco de chocolate caliente y podremos juntos su altar.

-¿Puedo elegir yo la foto que pondremos? –preguntò Mike.

-Si hijo mìo, tu puedes escogerla.

-Y mañana iremos a comprarle unas flores –dijo donnie.

Las siguientes hora antes de dormir tomaron chocolate caliente y arreglaron el altar, con una veladora, un poco de agua, al y la foto, qu era justaente una donde leo salia sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa tan dulce y pura que tenìa al igual que su mirada.

-Bien niños mìos, serà mejor el irse a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo dìa.

-Y si es de entrenamiento mejor –respondiò Rapha.

Todos subierona alas habitaciones y Mike entro ala que era de su hermano mayor, sus otros dos hermanos lo siguieron y lo abrazaron cada uno por los hombros.

-Quisiera que volviera –les dijo.

-Todos quisieramos verlo de nuevo, pero el destino ha sido cruel, principalmente con èl, y ahora lo que nos corresponde a nosotros es vengarlo, fue la respuesta de Rapha y sus otros dos hermanos asintieron, para luego dirigirse a sus habitaciones y empezar una nueva vida que ellos no habìan pedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuarà…


End file.
